


圣诞舞会

by UchihaHaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, M/M, Professor Harry, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaHaru/pseuds/UchihaHaru





	圣诞舞会

“Mr.Malfoy.”教室中间的教授开口道。被点到名的金发斯莱特林蹙起眉头，试探地盯着波特深不可测的笑脸看。

“由你来和我做示范，可以吗？”

周围的窃窃私语一下子大声起来，羡慕的、不解的，嘈杂作一团。从刚刚上课波特教授走进教室，宣布由他代替离校的麦格教授上这节舞蹈课起，年轻的女巫们就一直兴奋又忐忑地猜测谁会被选作他的舞伴——这样的结果是谁也没料到的，包括德拉科本人。

挨不过波特不容抗拒的目光，德拉科挪着步子，慢吞吞地走到他面前，站定，眼神不安地向上——和男人的高差使他有了点微妙的受压迫感。他试图争取一下：“为什么是我？这很奇怪。”

波特挑了挑眉：“有什么奇怪的？我只是认为马尔福家的人会比较擅长这个，你知道，礼仪之类的。”

“我不是这个意思！我只是——”被怀疑家教的德拉科有些气恼，又发现波特的理由听上去确实没有破绽，挣扎了一番只好作罢。他只好不抱多大希望地换了个问题：“谁跳女步？”

“你。——我不会女步。”哈利·波特无辜地说道。

德拉科有些心不在焉。毕竟他现在一只手正搭在波特肩上，另一只手被对方紧紧握在手里——他抓得该死的紧——而波特的另一只手正放在他的腰上。他被动地被带着旋转，波特低沉悦耳的嗓音在他脸边打着节拍。幸运的是德拉科身为马尔福的本能让他的舞步保持完美，没有在大庭广众下出洋相；只有他自己知道胸腔里那颗心脏正以何种夸张的频率搏动着，一下一下似乎要挣出肋骨的束缚。

腰上若有似无的瘙痒感把他拉回了现实。德拉科难耐地咬了嘴唇，不知道波特是不是故意为之，至少看上去他毫无自觉。三分钟的示范像被延长了无数倍，待这漫长的折腾结束，德拉科几乎是立刻挣开他和波特近似拥抱的状态，右脚向后半步稳住微微踉跄的身形。他的脸颊上是两团明显的酡红。

“马尔福先生跳得很不错。”波特夸奖道。围着的学生们也真心实意地鼓起了掌。德拉科低着头在原地直立着，片刻后声音冷冷地从刘海的阴影下穿出来：“既然我跳得足够好，那应该没必要继续上这堂课了。”说完他头也不回地快步走出教室。

哈利看着金发少年落荒而逃的背影，眯了眯此刻显得晦暗不明的绿眼睛。

起初他很不喜欢这个自大的男孩。代替斯内普任霍格沃兹的黑魔法防御课教授的第一天，他特意观察了这个经常出现在斯内普记忆中的马尔福家的男孩，随即便感到了失望和不解。他看上去就是个被宠坏的傻小子，目中无人、趾高气昂，拥有一切可能出现在一个富二代上的坏品性，和他在记忆中看到的那个怯生生的、乖巧地跟在父亲身后的小男孩儿完全不像。他们第一次交集是在飞行课上，他路过操场时用一个定身咒制止了正捉弄同学的小恶霸。哈利觉得他简直就是脸蛋好看一点的达利二世，时间和阅历洗去了他对表兄不成熟的恨意，但他仍认为那些举动幼稚而无聊。

出乎他意料的是，小马尔福没有冲他大喊大叫，或者威胁说他要告诉他爸爸——尽管他本意确实是这样，但不知为何，看到是波特的时候，男孩恼怒的表情变得无措，还有做坏事被发现的委屈。哈利猜是他救世主的头衔让每个孩子都想给他留个好印象，于是又觉得德拉科有些可爱。

这份感情是什么时候开始变质的？啊，应该是在四年级的开学——生长期的孩子变化得飞快，经历一个漫长的暑假再见时，德拉科已经从软糯糯的孩子长成了轮廓清晰的少年，身形修长，皮肤在同龄人中显得太白了，像石堆里掉进去的钻石（他对被这样形容的其他学生们感到抱歉）。他开始情不自禁地关注他，乐于见到每一次少年为他透红的耳朵尖。他忍不住借自己教授身份的便利欺负他，看他羞红了一张脸，想骂却骂不出口；他放任自己在每个燥热的夜晚想起他。

你看，恶劣的大人又没忍住在舞蹈课上刻意地抚摸少年劲瘦的腰侧，他感受到手中躯体每一阵敏感的战栗，隐约听到了少年犹如擂鼓的心跳。

哈利不确定自己还能忍多久；他的德拉科现在就像只鲜活水嫩的水蜜桃，一举一动都在引诱他一口咬下去。

德拉科出了教室后脚步也没慢下来，他越走越快，风把他的袍角吹得鼓动起来，却没能让脸上过高的温度冷却下来。他不明白波特是什么意思——从学期初以来那些莫名其妙的关照、浅尝辄止的触碰——他到底在想什么？他不愿相信自己幼时就仰慕的英雄是个玩弄感情的混蛋。是的，仰慕，而非简单的崇拜——他童年的记忆是蒙着层阴影的，成群的食死徒，一席黑袍的黑魔王，就像他家散不去的阴云；他亲眼看见黑魔王的魔杖指向卢修斯，杖尖发出红光；他记得那个恶咒叫钻心剜骨，他记得卢修斯痛得扭曲的脸，他记得他躲在教父的袍子后，冷汗和压抑的眼泪流进颤抖的唇间。然后这一切又像突然发生时一般突然结束了。

哈利·波特，大难不死的男孩，救世主——但在小小的德拉科眼中他没有这么多头衔，他只是他一个人的救世主。

他的英雄。

三强争霸赛前的圣诞舞会，德拉科邀请了疯姑娘洛夫古德做舞伴。本来是打算邀请潘西，可那个女孩太精明了，他现在心情复杂，不适合和她待在一块儿。他事先提议洛夫古德穿一身白色的单肩小礼群，很衬她淡金色的头发和身材，并说他可以为她准备好；谁知她坚持穿她那条粉紫色渐变多层蛋糕裙。“小精灵们告诉我这是我那天的lucky colour”，她这样解释。德拉科为了和她相称只好穿了一身浅蓝色开领西装，内搭有着繁复刺绣领口的白衬衫，金发梳到后面用白丝带束成一个松松的马尾（为了这个发型他用生长药水把头发临时变长了）。潘西看到他时直接笑得直不起腰，然后边笑边解释道：“对不起，我忍不住。你看起来太可爱了。”

他的舞伴打扮过后出乎意料的娇俏可爱，让德拉科没有后悔自己的眼光。但原谅他他跳舞时仍然心不在焉，目光下意识搜寻波特的影子——然后他看到了，在舞池另一侧，波特和金妮·韦斯莱——最糟的搭配！谁都知道她和波特在战争中的“旷世之爱”，尽管分手已久还为媒体津津乐道。他心里酸涩得可怕，那感觉就像一口气吃了一袋比比多味豆，结果发现全是变质柠檬啤酒味儿的。

刚跳完舞他就又想逃跑了，出于绅士礼仪——和几分说不清的不甘，他还是留在了宴会大厅，举着酒杯随口应付着舞伴毫无逻辑的谈话，眼光不受控制地往某一侧瞟——他们两个，当然，还有一帮返校回来的、和波特同期的格兰芬多朋友们，个个都因为那场战争声名远扬，他们似乎有无数共同话题，聚在一团时不时爆发出一阵大笑，那是德拉科永远没法靠近的圈子。他突然就意识到他和波特的距离很远，远到不应该产生交集：十年的年龄差，两个时代，两段截然不同的人生。他和他的世界格格不入，他们没有一起经历过生死，他人生最重要的十年他没有任何参与；本应被完全割裂的两人被一场师生关系苟延残喘地连接在一起，他竟然还指望更进一步。

舞会结束了，德拉科也打算结束掉他人生第一段感情，尽管会比较艰难——如果单方面暗恋也算的话。他把外套脱下来搭在手臂上，一个人向斯莱特林寝室的方向走去，步伐有些不稳。他猜是他刚刚喝的甜梅子酒有点多了，而不是因为想哭。

哈利余光注意到德拉科从侧门离开了，直觉告诉他小少爷的状态不太对，于是跟好友们告别，轻手轻脚地跟了出去。德拉科的身形摇摇晃晃的，仿佛随时要摔下去，哈利几次想把他揽进怀里，又怕唐突的出现会吓到他——那可是个胆小鬼。他想到那个被斯内普的草药里钻出的虫子吓哭的小屁孩，嘴角挂上一丝微笑。

德拉科在楼梯前犹豫了一下，突然调转方向向卫生间走去——那个没什么人去的女卫生间。他看见德拉科在其中一面镜子前停住，双手扶着洗手台，胳膊上的外套滑落在洗手池里——随后他的肩膀耸动起来。哈利的心脏一阵紧缩，他的男孩在哭吗？他不再犹豫，快步走上前，张开双臂把少年纤瘦的身子转过来紧紧搂在怀里。德拉科被吓得短促地尖叫一声，轻微挣了挣，没挣开，便自暴自弃地揪着哈利的领子哭起来。

“你干嘛管我？你他妈、拯救世界没玩够，还要来玩我？”他的讽刺由于哽咽而断断续续的，减了许多气势，倒显得红通通的眼角格外可怜。哈利摸着怀里人顺滑的金发，渐渐摸到鬓角、脸颊，最后捏住他尖尖的下巴。

“我忍不住要管你，你告诉我为什么？德拉科。”他低声唤他的名字，随后弯下身子吻住那两片颤抖的嘴唇。他温柔又强势地撬开紧闭的牙关，舌头在对方温暖的口腔里扫荡，卷住另一条闪躲的软舌纠缠，他吻得越来越深入，唇齿分开又立刻贴上，发出啾啾的水声。怀里的少年早就被欺负得满面潮红，咽不下的唾液在嘴角滑出一道亮晶晶的痕迹。德拉科喘着气，蓝灰的眼睛有些迷茫。

“你……你什么意思……？”德拉科揪着他衣领的手还没松，手指用力得发白，“你没在戏弄我吧？”

哈利以另一个轻轻的吻回应他。

“没有。我爱你，德拉科。”

德拉科的衣裤和鞋子被扒得一干二净，只有肩上搭着件欲盖弥彰的格兰芬多斗篷——只有哈利·波特会穿这个来舞会，马尔福贵公子在心里诽腹，却被男人的动作弄得说不出话来。他被抱到洗手台上坐好，后背抵着镜子，双腿被掰得大开，波特双手正抓着他两边臀肉，俯身在他腿间最敏感的会阴和已经抬头的欲望上舔舐。德拉科必须拼命咬着嘴唇才能勉强不发出声音，他脑子晕乎乎的，还觉得很不真实——不管是那句荒唐的告白，还是这场突然的性事。

他的努力很快功亏一篑，哈利的舌头此时滑到了他的穴口，沿着外围的褶皱一圈圈舔进去。他羞耻地挣扎起来，开口想要制止却发出粘腻的呻吟，那要人命的舌头已经完全探了进去，在火热的甬道用力舔着，嘴唇贴在穴口像在接吻。巨大的快感和羞耻潮水般涌向德拉科的大脑，试图把那里彻底搞坏，实际上德拉科已经意识不到自己正泪流满面，过分的刺激让他的泪腺不受控制了。

“波特……呜、不要……”没有经验的少年可怜巴巴地喊着停，可惜大人并不打算宠坏他，反而变本加厉地大力吮吸，发出响亮的水声。穴口已经被弄得湿软，哈利退出来，用魔杖在穴道里变出润滑液，随后插进两根手指捣弄起来。

“啊啊……波特！”

德拉科无力地蹬着腿，换来第三根手指的插入。后穴被塞得满满的，液体被异物在穴道里挤来挤去的感觉饱胀又舒服，让他情不自禁地哼哼起来。哈利耐心地做足了扩张，才亲了亲德拉科微张的嘴唇，将炽热的欲望顶了进去。

“——！”尖叫被堵在嘴唇里，比刚才强烈得多的触感让他大脑一片空白，还没感觉到痛就射了出来，黏黏的东西糊了他胸上一片。哈利含着他的舌头，缓缓抽送下身，感觉德拉科适应了才松开嘴唇。德拉科泪眼朦胧地看着他，看上去委委屈屈的，其实只是觉得被插的第一下就高潮了有点丢脸，又闭上嘴巴不肯出声了。

哈利安慰地吻他的脖子、锁骨，用力吮吸出紫红的吻痕。他的皮肤很容易留下痕迹，哈利恶趣味地在他屁股上掐了两下，果然留下了几道发红的指印。德拉科不满地扭了扭腰，被转战阵地的手固定住，哈利不打招呼地突然猛烈进攻起来。

德拉科再也压抑不住声音，他哽咽着叫出声来，被前列腺连续不断的撞击刺激得浑身颤抖。他怎么会对他的敏感点这么熟悉？他和多少人做过？他来不及细想，细密集中的快感让他又射了一次，使空气里都沾满情欲的气味，同时哈利还在用犬齿摩擦他的乳头，一手抓着刚刚释放的性器根部揉搓，强硬地把这段高潮无限延长。德拉科要被逼疯了，他软下声音叫哈利停下，至少别再碰他的阴茎，他已经又硬了，不想这么快再射一次——哈利反而加重力度搓了一下，逼得斯莱特林小蛇的尖叫又拔高几度。

“向我提要求的时候要注意礼貌，Mr.Malfoy.”哈利一本正经地说道，语气和上课时别无二致，“叫‘professor’.”

“你他妈……想得、唔嗯！”

哈利又开始逗弄他的性器，更恶劣的是还用领带把它绑了起来。可怜的小德拉科涨得通红，顶端一抖一抖却就是射不出来。德拉科难受得不行，开口求起了饶：“让我射…嗯……解开它，求你……”

“你说的，不想那么快射。”哈利又很无辜。

“Professor!”男孩崩溃地叫道。

“乖孩子。”

哈利一抽走领带，被解放的性器就吐出一股白液，几乎全射在了他手指上。他把挂满白浊的手指送进德拉科嘴里，被乖乖地舔了干净——显然对方还处于高潮的余韵中，连带他的穴肉也一阵紧缩，哈利觉得自己差不多了，最后发狠抽插了几下，射在了穴道深处。

教授不急着把自己从学生身体里抽出来，两人抱在一起喘息着。德拉科脸上的红还没消退，头发凌乱地粘在额头上，眼睛还红肿着，全身都是被他疼爱惨了的印记，更别提后穴里一滴滴沿着他的阴茎流出的精液——哈利疼惜地吻了吻德拉科的脸颊，有点咸咸的。

“你可真可爱。”哈利真诚地评价道。

他被甜蜜地瞪了一眼。

圣诞节要到了。


End file.
